


I'm So Getting You Back For This

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, too many relationship tags gd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: So tony is a rich asshole and Steve works for him as a construction worker (doesn’t matter the job just something blue collar) Steve is studying to be a nurse or doctor and is very low on cash and taking care of his 2 kids peter and Morgan is getting harder. Tony has always been a jerk to Steve because he’s always gotten away with everything until one day an accident happens and he loses all his memories. Steve tricks him into thinking they’re married so Steve can get some extra help around the house and an extra income. (I’m sorry this is so specific I’m just thinking about the movie “overboard” and thought this would be a cool fic)





	I'm So Getting You Back For This

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt lovely!   
> Warnings: my terrible writing, very, very bad medical talk (I know how this all works and there’s no way this could happen in real life, but fiction) rape/non-con/dub-con  
> It turns out okay but Steve should not have done any of this :(

Tony Stark is currently the bane of Steve Roger’s existence.

Steve absolutely hates the man. Despised him. Wouldn’t be sad if Tony Stark fell off the earth.

Tony is a complete and utter asshole. A self-absorbed, narcissistic, greedy, rich, uncaring, asshole.

Steve works 12 hour work days with a one hour lunch. Then he goes to school to get his MD, and then he goes home and takes care of his kids. He had started Med school before Peggy was- was- before she left, so Steve hadn’t had to work. His 7 years in the army paid for his bachelor’s in full, and Peggy was supporting them fully with her career as an agent. But now she’s gone, and Steve has to find a job to keep them from going hungry.

Peter helps, sometimes. He babysits his little sister without whining about it. Helps Morgan get dressed, helps her eat, helps her to and from school. Peter is an angel, when it comes down to it.

Steve really wishes that he didn’t have to do that, but Peter never complains. He wanted to get a job to help pay for things, but Steve refused. He gets paid massive over time for the 20 extra hours he puts in a week, but it’s barley enough. Making $20,000 a year + overtime is just not enough to pay for med school.

Peggy’s life insurance already paid for their rent for all 8 years Steve is going to be in school, and Peter’s college. (He didn’t tell Peter that, because he didn’t want him to shoot low in his college.)

Steve is still tight on money though, even though he technically speaking has a load in the bank. He has to save that money, it was in Peggy’s will. (Not That Steve would have spent it any other way anyway, he wants Peter to go to MIT. He’s a fucking genius, Steve would gladly quit med-school to pay for it. He doesn’t have to so far, the kid is looking like he’ll get at least five different scholarships.)

So when Tony takes a falling brick to the head, Steve jumps on it right away.

~

“Mr. Rogers, it would seem Mr. Stark has taking some short term memory loss. He seems to remember up until the past ten years, and doesn’t remember you or your kids at all.”

Steve tried to look pained, but this is just perfect. It’s absolutely perfect! “Is he going to be the same ever again?”

The doctor smiles and nods. “Don’t worry, your husband will be okay. I’d give it… maybe two months, maybe a little more or less, for the brain to fully heal and he’ll remember.”

Steve sighs, hoping it comes off as relief. “Thank you, doctor. Can I take him home?”

The doctor nods. “Watch him to make sure that there’s no signs of brain damage.”

~

“This is where we live?” Is the first thing Tony asks.

Steve nods. “It’s so the press doesn’t catch on.” He lies.

Tony frowns and nods slowly. “Okay… and we have two kids?”

Steve nods again. “Peter is 13, Morgan is 4. We adopted Peter when he was 5.” Steve says softly.

Tony nods slowly. He goes into the living room to see Peter sitting with Morgan on his lap, watching TV. “Hey, kids.” He says.

Peter looks up and smiles. “Hey, dads.” He says. Steve already told him all about this.

Steve smiles and pulls Tony closer. “Come on, I’ll show you our room.”

Tony follows and hums when he sees it. “Can I Please refurnish the house?” He asks.

Steve smirks. “Sure, I’m sure it’ll help with your memory.” He lies.

Tony smiles and reaches for his phone before frowning. “Do you have-“

Steve hands him a Stark-pad. “You can order it all on this.” He insists.

Tony frowns and nods. “Alright…”

~

The first thing Steve does once Tony falls asleep is go on his Stark-pad and get into his bank account. He pays off all his standing student loans, and pays the rest ahead of time.

The second thing he does is set up a meeting between Stark and the president at MIT to get his son in for sure.

The final thing he does before going to bed is buying the most expensive wedding rings he could find, and sneaking out of the house to pick them up at the store. He puts one on his finger, and the other on the bedside table.

He can’t believe his luck

~

Steve gasps as he wakes up to Tony kissing his neck. “What are you doing.”

Tony hums and kisses down his chest. “Morning sex is my favorite.” He says.

Steve blushes. “I’m not in the mood.” He says.

Tony huffs. “What’s the point in being married if you can’t have sex whenever you want?”

“I can have sex whenever I want. I just don’t want to right now.”

Tony rolls over, obviously pissed.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Go back to sleep, Morgan doesn’t have pre-school today so you have to watch her.”

“Do I not have a job?” He asks.

“You run SI, but you work from home and Pepper does most of your work anyway. Besides, they aren’t expecting you back.”

“I-I’ve never taken care of a kid.” He mumbles.

Steve bites his lip. “Never? Like, never never?”

Tony shakes his head. “Why would I? I’m an only child and I have no cousins.”

Steve sighs heavily. “Right. Well, um, Morgan is easy to take care of. Just give her juice and make her sandwiches and read to her or watch TV with her. She likes bigger books with no pictures, pictures bore her. We started reading Hamlet to her and she likes that, but we only got to scene two before your accident.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “We read Shakespeare to our 4 year old?”

Steve smiles and nods. “She’s a genius. Both our kids are. She asks lots of questions and you have to answer them because she gets fussy if you say ‘I don’t know’. Got it?”

Tony gulps. “Got it…”

~

Steve is hiring a baby sitter next time.

He comes home and her toys are everywhere, the kitchen is the messiest thing he’s ever seen, somehow the couch is broken and there’s feathers everywhere from the throw pillows, and Tony looks completely horrified with a sleeping Morgan in his arms.

Steve blinks. “What the-“

“She’s not an Angel. You lied. She’s a monster.”

Steve growls. “Talk about my kid like that again and I’ll end you.”

Tony frowns. “She’s my kid too…” he sighs. “She’s a brat, Steve. She threw tantrums and made messes and she jumped on the couch until it broke while I was peeing and- how can one kid be so destructive?”

Steve huffs. “Give me her.” She takes Morgan to her room, laying her down. He kisses the top of her head before going back. “Clean this all up. God, you have memory loss, you didn’t forget how to be a human!”

~~~

A month goes by and Tony slowly gets better. Their house is gorgeous, filled with all new furniture and completely clean. Tony hired a maid and a nanny to help him be a good father.

Every morning Steve wakes up to Tony touching him, and every morning he tells Tony to back off.

“I’m tired, Tony. I have a 12 hour job and med-school full time.”

“But baby… let me help you relax.”

He comes home late from school one night, Peter and Morgan asleep already. He goes to his room and sees Tony there, fingering humself and moaning loudly.

Steve swallows thickly, lust clouding his judgment. He should walk away. This can be classified as rape technically. He isn’t in his right mind.

But Tony Stark is a fucking tease.

Steve growls and pulls his jacket off. “Is this for me?”

Tony hums and opens his eyes. “Finally, I thought I was gonna die of blue balls before you fucked me.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Maybe if you didn’t work me so hard I wouldn’t always be tired.” He says.

Tony huffs. “Come here, get your dick inside me right now.” He says.

Steve hesitates when he lines himself up. He didn’t take any clothes off but his jacket, and he’s about to fuck someone who doesn’t know what he’s doing.

And then- “god, why did I marry you? You don’t seem like my type at all, and-“

Steve growls and shoves in, holding Tony’s hips still.

Tony cries out, covering his own mouth.

Steve smirks. “You married me for this good dick.” He lies.

Tony groans and makes little punched out noises with each thrust. “Steve, Steve, oh Steve!”

Steve hums and spreads his hips up, panting. He pulls out and adds more lube- he should have lubed his cock in the first place, but hindsight- and starts fucking Tony as hard as he can.

Tony groans and pushes Steve away, turning on his stomach and grinding his cock into the sheets.

Steve doesn’t waste time and starts fucking Tony like he’s just a flesh light, like he means nothing. To Steve, he does mean nothing.

Tony groans and then he suddenly goes still. “Rogers?”

Steve moans and speeds up his hips. “Don’t call me that in bed, please.”

“Rogers!”

Steve huffs and pulls out. “What did I just-“

Tony turns Around and Steve knows. Tony remembers. Tony searches Steve’s face before spreading his legs again. “Hurry, I need to cum.”

Steve smirks and slides back inside him, growling and kissing at his neck. “God, you’re such a good fuck.”

Tony whines and arcs his back, reaching between them to stroke himself.

Steve speeds up hus hips. “Cum on my cock you slut”

Tony wails and finishes, whining when Steve’s cum fills him up.

When Steve pulls out, he feels Tony bring him closer. “Tony-“

“If you keep fucking me like that, I’ll let you quit your job at SI and focus on school. I’ll pay for everything you could possibly want. A better house, food, Peter’s college; I’ll buy you a damn island if you keep fucking me like you just did.”

Steve smirks and kisses the top of Tony’s head. “You’re not actually an ass, are you? That’s just a mask?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I have to be an ass, or people will take advantage of me. Of my position.”

Steve hums and cuddles Tony closer. “Wanna try again, for real this time?”

Tony smirks. “I’m paying you back for what you did to me today. And then yes.”

Steve gulps. That’s promising.

~

Steve loves Tony Stark. Tony Stark is a complete and utter asshole. A self-absorbed, narcissistic, greedy, rich, uncaring, asshole.

Except for to Steve and his kids.

Tony worships the ground Morgan walks on, reading to her and teaching her and playing with her.

Tony gets Peter into MIT with no problems, and pays for it too. (Peter is fucking 16, how did Tony get him accepted so early?). He teaches Peter, helps him grow and learn, Lets him be a kid again.

Tony loves Steve. He helps Steve get through his MD, he stays home and takes care of the kids so Steve doesn’t have to worry. He does whatever Steve asks of him, because Steve is nice and kind and a super good fuck. Like holy shit, he’s been with half of New York and he’s never been dicked down as good as Steve. Ever.

So Tony Stark may be an ass, but he loves Steve Rogers and his kids. So he can’t be all that bad.

At least, that’s what Steve thinks as he proposed to Tony for real.


End file.
